


this is our swamp

by sleeplessmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, April Fools' Day, M/M, blame makki and mattsun for shrek, sort of non-con but you'll know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessmoon/pseuds/sleeplessmoon
Summary: "all hail our lord and saviour, Shrek.""long live Shrek and his swamp.""Makki, Mattsun, I dont know how you got Iwa-chan to wear that disgusting mask but if you don't take it off of him, I'll make sure you'll never remember that stupid name."





	this is our swamp

Oikawa's eyes snap open when the fog in his mind cleared but he can't see anything except black. The sounds that he has been hearing were no longer drowned out, instead, they're getting louder by the second.

The pull of something well-endowed in him dragged a groan out of his throat. He shifts his arms and ropes chafed his skin, which led to his chest tightening in fear because he can't remember how he got into this situation. He can't see who has his legs spread wide, fingers gripping his inner thighs so hard, he's sure there will be bruises when morning comes.

He can imagine how he looks right at that moment, body flushed and sweat rolling off his body, his restraints a stark contrast to his fawn skin, mellow-beige and his usually rich brown hair sticking to his forehead. The man is still thrusting into him erratically and Oikawa gets ready to give his captor hell but the tip of the man's cock grazes that spot and Oikawa couldn't help but mewl and clench onto the cock and _oh_ -

" _Fuck_ , Tooru!" He recognises the deep voice and how his name rolls off his tongue and he relaxes. He relaxes because he trusts Hajime. Every touch he leaves on Oikawa's skin suddenly felt familiar and right. He presses his face into the mattress and moans. 

He didn't know when did he start to close his eyes but when he opened them, he could see the Godzilla duvet covers that his boyfriend loves. He turns his head to stare at Hajime's face but something was wrong. He sucks and nips spots on Oikawa's hips, bites hard like he always has on his thighs, and his gentle kisses on his knee never stopped his heart from fluttering in affection but something about his Hajime didn't sit right in his stomach. Oikawa sniffs and it felt like his nose was punched with a pungent smell of everything rotten.

He focuses on the way Hajime leaves marks of his existence onto his body and it didn't feel right; it felt like his mouth was too big, too rough with stubble but also like latex. Then something bumps against his right shoulder and Oikawa freezes. It stays there and he tries to deduce what the _fuck_ is touching him. He turns his head just to get a good look at what Hajime has in store for him. 

The knot in his tummy dissipated and he feels all the colour drain out of his face. There, where his face, his beautiful face should be, was green. His face was round and rubber-like, ears elongated and like an antenna, and Oikawa wishes for death or maybe for strength because fear ate them all up.

For once in his life, he was afraid of aliens. He assumes that this alien had eaten Hajime and has been wearing his skin, and Oikawa just wishes for a quick death. Nothing can save him from this terror and humiliation.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hajime's hand- no, it's hand gently held Oikawa's cheek and his eyes dart towards the fingers. They were tinged green with brown undertones and he wants to _sob_.

His mouth stretched unbelievably wide and his teeth crooked but it looks _wrong wrong wrong_ -

Then Oikawa remembers a similar green creature. It isn't an alien. It isn't real but faces of him had once filled the shelves of stores, its name still not forgotten as people will never forget the impact it left on this world. A creature that Hanamaki and Matsukawa had once told him and Oikawa blinks hard at the monstrosity that has taken over his best friend, his lover, his _Hajime_.

"Shrek." Oikawa's voice cracks and its barely a whisper. Eyes were on him as his name was called. 

His lips stretch even wider, showing a malicious grin that decimated what was left of his memory of Hajime. He inches closer, breath hot and it smells terrible but he doesn't stop until their noses are nearly touching.

"Welcome to my swamp."

\---

"TOORU!"

Oikawa jerks up, chest heaving and throat rough for some reason. As sweat rolls down from the back of his neck, he takes in his surroundings. Hajime grips onto his shoulders, his brows scrunched up in concern. 

"You were screaming." That explains why his throat hurts. That also means that it was just a nightmare of a joke. Oikawa swallows. He moves and holds onto Hajime like he was his lifeline, crying out his childhood nickname. Then something catches his eye and his eyes swim out of focus. Something was green and Oikawa wanted to hurl. He starts to hate and fear the colour green. 

At the end of Hajime's room, above his cabinet, hangs a Shrek mask.

**Author's Note:**

> happy april fools' day and iwaoi day and easter! (and happy birthday to zen)
> 
> i want to die


End file.
